


We're Okay

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Divorce (not really), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Peter hears his parents arguing and he can't help but wonder if a divorce is imminent.





	We're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- romeoandjulietyouwish

Peter fell against the brick wall, tears falling freely from his eyes. He wipes his nose on his sleeve and hits the wall with his fist. He looks around wildly, but he can’t figure out where he is. 

3 hours ago

Peter was doing his homework quietly when his dad walked into the room. He smiled down at Peter and sat next to him. 

“What are you working on?” Tony asked, leaning over Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter showed Tony his workbook, “AP Physics.” 

“Be honest with me, kid,” Tony began, “how easy is it for you?”

Peter blushed, “I already finished the entire workbook and my teacher told me that as long as I get my assignments turned in that I can go to the library and have a study hall.” Tony smiled proudly and squeezed his shoulder. Tony was about to respond when Steve appeared in the doorway. Steve had been on a mission for over a week. Peter saw him over Tony’s shoulder, his eyes went wide, “Papa!” Peter shouted. He jumped up and ran to hug Steve. Steve and Peter hugged tightly, Steve’s arms nearly enveloping the small boy. 

“Peter,” Steve said. “I missed you so much.” 

Peter smiled up at Steve, “I missed you too. Why didn’t you tell us when you would be back?” 

Steve looked guilty, “I’m sorry, Peter.” He rested his hand on the top of Peter’s head. “I should have sent something.” 

“It’s okay, Papa,” Peter said quietly. Steve hugged Peter again and kissed the top of his head before turning to Tony. The two kissed briefly before hugging tightly. Tony said something quietly to Steve before turning back to Peter who had sat back down on the couch. 

“Peter,” Tony said, “could you go finish your homework in your room?” Peter looked quickly between his parents. Both of his parents could see the anxiety that flooded through Peter as he collected his homework and disappeared into his room. 

As soon as Peter shut his door behind him he threw himself onto his bed. He buried his face in his pillow. He could hear his parents’ voices coming from behind the door. 

“We were worried sick about you, Steve,” Tony hissed. Peter clenched his fists into his blankets. “You could have sent a message. We didn’t know if you were okay.” 

“I’m sorry, Tony, I was busy and I-”

“Steve you have a son now. You can’t keep doing this,” Tony said louder. Peter could feel his tears welling up in his eyes as his parents' voices grew louder and louder. They had been doing this more and more often and Peter hated it. 

Peter sighed and sat up, he tugged at his hair and addressed FRIDAY again, “FRIDAY, are Dad and Papa going to get a divorce?”

FRIDAY replied immediately, “I don’t know, Peter. What makes you say that?”

Peter shook his head, “I don’t know. They fight all the time now.”

“I’m sure that everything is fine, Peter,” FRIDAY replied, her voice sweet. But Peter was not soothed by FRIDAY’s comforting words. He heard Tony yell something at Steve and Steve yell right back. He covered his ears with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. He curled in on himself and took a deep breath, staving off a panic attack. 

Peter sniffed and looked up at the ceiling, “FRIDAY, mute everything.”

“Of course, Peter.” FRIDAY replied. His parents’ voices were suddenly blocked out.

“Peter, you seem to be in distress,” FRIDAY said, “would you like me to alert your parents?” 

Peter shook his head, “No. I’m fine.” Then he made a choice. He stood up and pulled on his jacket. He just needed to get out, to get away from his parents. He threw open his window and climbed out. He clung to the wall with one hand and dug into his pocket with the other. He took out his phone and threw it inside his bedroom. 

He scaled down the side of the building. It took several minutes for him to reach the floor. When his feet touched the hard ground, he started to run. It was nearly 10:00 so the streets were filled with people going out for the night. He pushed past all of them and kept running. 

Present

Peter nearly falls against the nearest pay phone. He digs out a coin from his jacket and shoves it into the machine. He dials Steve’s number while it rings. 

“Hello?” Steve says. Peter nearly collapses at the comforting sound of his voice. 

“Papa?” Peter asks, his voice shaking. 

“Peter?” Steve says with a soft gasp. “Peter’s what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry,” Peter chokes, “can you come get me?”

“Where are you? Aren’t you in your room?” Steve asks and Peter can hear him telling his dad what’s happening. 

“I’m-I’m not in my room,” Peter admits, looking around. “I-I don’t know where I am. I don’t have my tracker either.”

“Shit.” Steve says, “Okay, is there anything around you that looks familiar? What does it look like?”

Peter shakes his head, “No, um there’s a diner called Sarah’s across the street, um there’s-there’s a bookstore right next to me...”

“What’s the bookstore called?” Steve asks. 

“Lamplight books,” Peter replies, reading the sign. 

Steve sighs in relief, “I know where you are. I’m about 10 minutes away from you. Can you stay on the phone?” 

“No,” Peter whispers. “I only had one coin.”

“That’s okay,” Steve says comfortingly. “Just stay in the light until I can get to you okay?”

“Okay.” Peter agrees. “I love you, Papa.”

“I love you too.”

Peter hangs up the phone and sits on the curb of the road under a streetlight. Cars whizz by in front of him and people talk loudly behind him. Peter hides his face against his legs and wraps his arms around his legs. He chokes out a sob but tries to stifle it. He sits like that for a few minutes, then a hand touches his shoulder. Peter launches himself away from the hand, his teary eyes go wide as his eyes land on Steve. 

“Peter...” Steve says gently, putting his hands out as if he were a frightened animal. 

“Papa.” Peter quickly goes to Steve’s arms, burying his face against his chest. Peter chokes down a sob and holds onto him tighter. 

“Are you alright?” Steve asks. He feels Peter nod. “Do you want to go home?” Peter nods again. “Alright.” Steve stands up, taking Peter with him. He tucks Peter under his arm as they walk to the car. As soon as the doors close, Steve turns to Peter, “What happened?” Peter shakes his head and turns to look out the window. Steve sighs, “We’ll talk at home.” Peter nods and pulls his legs to his chest.

It took 10 minutes to get home and another two to get back up to the living room. When Steve and Peter walk in, Tony is anxiously pacing the room. 

“Dad,” Peter says to get Tony's attention. Tony whips around and immediately goes and hugs Peter. 

“Oh thank God,” Tony whispers to himself, “you're alright.”

Steve and Tony lead Peter to the couch and sit down on either side of him. “What happened?” Steve asks again, rubbing Peter's shoulder. 

Peter takes a shaky breath, “Are you and Dad getting a divorce?”

“What?” Steve asks.

“Why would you think that?” Tony asks. 

Peter's eyes fill with tears, “Because you fight all the time and you always yell at each other.” Peter whimpers. 

“Oh, Peter,” Tony whispers. He pulls Peter against his chest as Steve begins to speak. 

“Peter, your dad and I love each other very much. Things have just been...they’ve been just been hard. The reason we've been fights that were worried about each other and we're both under a lot of stress.” Steve rubs Peter’s arm, “But we’re okay.”

Peter looks up, his eyes red, “Yeah?”

Tony brushes Peter’s hair out of his eyes, “Yeah, buddy.” Peter sits up a bit. 

“Then why do you tell me to leave the room when you fight?” Peter asks quietly.

“Because,” Steve says, “we don’t want you to worry. We don’t want you to blame yourself like we all know you will. I’m sorry if we made you worry more,” Steve apologizes. 

“It’s okay,” Peter whispers. 

“Are you sure?” Tony asks, pulling slightly away from Peter. 

Peter nods, “I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you sooner.”

Tony kisses Peter’s forehead, “It’s alright, kid. Papa and I should have talked to you too.”

He reaches out his hand and tugs on Steve’s arm. Steve smiles and falls into the hug. Peter rests his head between his dad’s shoulders and closes his eyes.

“Oh, Peter?” Steve says. Peter looks up at him. “Next time you climb out your window you’re going to be grounded for the rest of your life, okay?”

Peter laughs, “Okay, Papa.”


End file.
